


You Bake Me Crazy

by asunflowergarden



Series: If you want to kiss the boy [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Everyone's so happy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I'm soft for these boys, M/M, No Angst, Soft Boys, everything's nice and soft and fluffy, including myself, no hurt in sight, nothing goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunflowergarden/pseuds/asunflowergarden
Summary: "Can't have a birthday party without Oreos.", he breathed as Bram nuzzled Simon's neck, his lips touching the skin there ever so slightly.-Simon wants to make Oreos for Bram's birthday until things go kind of wrong. Everything's fine in the end though.





	You Bake Me Crazy

Bram doesn't think he's ever seen anything quite as serene, quite as domestic before as Simon standing in his tiny apartment kitchen baking Oreos for Bram's birthday.

"I mean, I might not be the best at baking", Simon said, adding the dry ingredients to the mixture of butter, sugar and eggs, "But for you I had to try."  
Bram stood up from where Simon had told him to sit at the kitchen table, closing the distance between himself and his boyfriend and softly wrapping his right arm around Simon's middle, pulling him closer.

"Can't have a birthday party without Oreos.", he breathed as Bram nuzzled Simon's neck, his lips touching the skin there ever so slightly. Simon just leaned into Bram's chest, closing his eyes, the hand whisking the ingredients together coming to a halt.  
"You know I love you right?", Bram asked, lifting his head ever so slightly to peck Simon on the cheek, who in return just smiled and opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend lovingly.  
"Yeah.", he sighed happily, "I love you too."  
Bram chuckled, "I mean, I kind of figured you did, since you're standing in my kitchen right now, baking Oreos for my birthday, even though you could've just bought some at the store."

Simon narrowed his eyes, his left hand reaching behind him and grabbing something Bram couldn't see and before he knew it, Simon had blown a handful of flour right in his boyfriend's face.  
Bram coughed once before opening his eyes, flour caking his eyelashes, and upon seeing Simon bent over, laughing brightly, just stuck his hand inside the bowl resting on the counter, scooping up a finger tip's worth of batter, and smeared it onto Simon's nose.  
The latter looked shocked, but Bram just told him "That's what you get." as they both continued to laugh at each other.

-

"So, hang on a minute.", Simon murmured to himself, gripping the recipe tightly, flour all over his hands, "I'm just supposed to slap the fondant onto the cookie? Won't it fall out?"  
Simon had baked the cookies for about 25 minutes and they were now resting on a makeshift cooling rack, consisting of a cutting board lined with parchment paper.

"It won't fall out if it's sandwiched between two cookies though, right?", Bram tried to help from where he was once again told to sit at the kitchen table, just as Simon laid aside the recipe and announced that he was just going to 'wing it'.

Was Bram worried?   
Only the slightest bit but Simon didn't have to know that.

The latter used a cookie cutter to cut neat circles out of the rolled out fondant, which lay before him, before taking two of the homemade Oreo cookie parts and assembling everything together.  
Before Bram knew it about twelve homemade Oreos were put before him, ready to be served.

"Can I try one?", Bram asked, knowing how hard his boyfriend had worked to make these.  
"Yeah, sure.", Simon answered, a hopeful smile adorning his face, eyes bright and shimmering, as Bram picked up the first Oreo and put it in his mouth.  
He chewed for a second, his eyebrows drawing together, a tight smile forming on his face.  
"These taste amazing, babe.", Bram forced out before putting his fist to his mouth, coughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Wow.", Simon supplied, cringing ever so slightly and staring at his boyfriend apologetically, "That bad, huh?"  
"No, no, no.", Bram hurried to reassure Simon before coughing once more, "They're great, honestly."  
Simon didn't hesitate to try one of the homemade Oreos himself, chewing for a couple of seconds before a look of disgust crossed his face. He looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon or a raw onion for that matter.

"Oh god." Simon turned around and spat the remaining cookie into the garbage can, licking his teeth to get the taste off of them, "These taste absolutely disgusting. I don't think I've ever eaten anything that tasted worse."  
"I mean they do taste awful but I wouldn't go that far.", Bram told him.  
In return Simon just stared at Bram disbelievingly before assuring him that he certainly would go that far.

Both of them looked at each other before chuckling softly, Bram moving towards Simon to put his arms around his boyfriend's neck. In return Simon put his arms around Bram's middle and slowly pulled him closer, until he could lean his head against Bram's shoulder, a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday surprise.", Simon whispered, lifting his head off his boyfriend's shoulder, "Even though it technically wasn't even a surprise."  
"You didn't ruin anything, Si.", Bram answered, staring into Simon's eyes lovingly, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading inside his stomach, "Just seeing you try made me incredibly happy."

Simon looked away, blushing, "Do you wanna come to the store with me to buy you some real Oreos?"  
"And then we'll watch the Greatest Showman after?", Bram added hopefully.  
Simon kissed his boyfriend softly before replying, "Only if you want to."  
Bram took Simon's hand in his, tugging him towards the door of his apartment, picking up his car keys on the way. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gone for these two, I don't think I've ever written more than one fanfiction for a ship.  
> (And I kind of have more ideas for this ship still)
> 
> Also thanks to everyone that liked and commented on the other story!


End file.
